Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares?
by tt22123
Summary: John and Sherlock both suffer from nightmares. How do they help the other? How will it all end? JohnLock John/Sherlock
1. CopyRight

Any of the characters portrayed within this story do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them from their oh-so-amazing original authors. I do not make any money from this story and it is not to be published or to be used for others purposes other than reading on this site where I have posted it. The original author has all right to this story and I do not claim to own anything other than the plot. I wish I owned the world and the characters but alas I am a book binder/restorer, not an author.


	2. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John both suffered from nightmares. John remembered the war, he remembered Afghanistan. Sherlock remembered his time hunting Moriaty's web, the torture. They had dreams of things that the other would never truly understand and they had dreams that the other would understand only too well. They would both dream of the night at the pool, of the fall, of their time without the other.

Neither of them could ever get back to sleep without the other one's help, needing their presence to prove that they were both okay, that they were both alive, and that they were together in 221B. John knew that Sherlock would no longer go to sleep without him laying with him in an attempt to avoid the nightmares completely whereas John could fall asleep but couldn't make it through a full night until morning without Sherlock.

Unlike Sherlock, John was not a light sleeper so whereas Sherlock would awaken at the slightest noise John was able to sleep through a storm. During the many, long sleepless nights he became attuned to Sherlock and now would rise after hearing the slightest whimper from between the tall man's lips. No matter how much sleep they had lately or how early they had to get up they would still wake up to comfort the other without any bad feelings.

John would lay there and run his fingers gently through Sherlock's hair to ground the man and relax him after his nightmares. Sherlock would never admit it to anyone else but he had always loved the feeling of someone playing with his curls as he lay there. The gentle motions causing him to fall back to sleep quickly.

The ex-soldier took longer to calm down after his nightmares, he would move so that he was laying on his side up against Sherlock with his head over the consulting detectives heart, using the steady beat to reassure him that Sherlock was really alive next to him. Sherlock would regale cases he had worked on before he met John during these times, knowing that anything he could do to prove to John that he was alive and that John was not in the warzone would be the best help he could give the man on his chest.

One night after a particularly horrifying nightmare John needed more reassurance and before the detective could even think to start talking John was peppering tiny kisses over his face, whispering his thanks in between each butterfly kiss. Sherlock knew that John was still not fully awake from the glassy look in his eyes as well as his actions yet he still started to speak to the man, "John, what happened? What's wrong John? Please, talk to me."

"You died Sherlock." Said man was confused, John had often dreamt of his death and never before had he ever reacted this way upon awakening. "You died. I tried to save you but you still died in my arms. I never got a chance to tell you that I love you. You bastard, I held you as your life left you and I never got a chance to tell you how I felt."

Sherlock felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat when John said that he was in love with him. He finally managed to catch his breath and choked out, "Y-you love me?" These words broke John out of his actions and he realised what he had been doing and indeed what he had told the man. With burning cheeks and eyes cast anywhere but at the man next to him John slowly nodded his head.

Sherlock broke out in a grin at this and moved slightly to place a chaste kiss against the corner of his blogger's lips causing John's gaze to snap towards him in questioning. John didn't make a habit of making deductions but at that moment he was looking straight into Sherlock's stormy eyes, analysing the emotions that were held within their pools. Apparently seeing what it was that he was looking for there John moved his lips back to those of the pale detective and claimed them with his own, letting his emotions flow through that connection so Sherlock knew how true his words were.

When they finally broke apart once more Sherlock recaptured John's gaze and whispered "I, well, I like you too John. What I mean to say is that I l-love you." Sherlock looked away in both embarrassment and apprehension for it was the first time that he had ever said those words to a person outside of his family, and even then it was not something that he frequently said. John placed two fingers gently on Sherlock's chin and turned his face back to face him. As soon as John did this Sherlock was able to see the bright smile gracing John's features and forgot all about his nervousness over saying the words, it was quickly being replaced by pure joy as he was the one to put that smile there. Seeing John try to stifle a yawn caused Sherlock to suddenly remember that it was the middle of the night and John had work in the morning.

Turning onto his side Sherlock pulled John into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man wishing him a goodnight and sweet dreams, both falling asleep with their love in their arms and their emotions for the other finally recognised.


End file.
